


Because I chose you

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, First Crush, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Old Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean Kirstein and Erin Yeager had been dating since they were in high school. To others they seemed like an unusual pair with how much they argued; but to each other they were perfect. But what exactly made them so perfect?





	1. I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited the Genderbend of Eren to Erin for his female form  
> sounds the same just spelled differently :)  
> (also keyrings to their apartment have symbols and hints from the core)

Jean made his way up the stairs quickly but at a steady pace; work had been a pain in the ass tonight and he couldn't wait to get home and relax. His boss had made him work extra hours over his actual shift; not that he could help it. They had gotten more customers than they expected tonight and he was one of their best team members.

Erin was probably asleep by now; and if she wasn't she would be on the verge of falling asleep. It was midnight and his shift had taken longer than expected; he had kept himself going on cups of coffee on his short breaks.

He smiled to himself as he pictured his girlfriends' sleeping face in his head; when they first started going out he never imagined them to have lasted this long. Had it really been 4 years already? God it didn't feel like it.

Back then they were always at each other's throats; arguing nonstop and being torn apart by Mikasa or Connie. There were times it got so bad that even the teachers were scared to intervene. After a while they came to a truce and still argued but learned to just avoid the other. During their class trip they had been forced to bunk together; not a pleasant experience.

It was on that trip that Jean had started to see a new light on Erin; seeing her in a way he never imagined. Looking back that was what brought them together; or helped in the matter.

Erin suffered nightmares or night tremors; during which she would cry out for her mother. Worried over her mental state Jean had started to share her bed during that time to comfort her. He could still remember how she trembled and shook beneath him as she begged for her mother; crying out for her saying she wouldn't leave her.

He later found out Erin's mother had been killed in a car collision by a hit and run driver; Carla had pushed her daughter out of the way and been crushed by the car from the waist down.Mikasa; Eren's older sister and Armin her childhood friend begged Jean to keep it a secret.

The event had been very traumatic for Erin and she still blamed herself sometimes for her mothers death. Since then her father had become estranged leaving her friends and Mikasa's Uncle Levi to look after the young girl. He still couldn't understand what Grisha Yeager was thinking by abandoning his daughter and running away.

The first time she woke up with Jean in her bed Erin obviously freaked out; she kicked him out of bed and yelled at him. However after learning of how worried he was about her she showed gratitude. Later on she started to sleep next to Jean more often; as they later found when she was next to him she was calmer. She still cried out a little but stopped having night tremors altogether.

After this they came to a truce; Erin did show how grateful she was for Jean's help even though she showed it in the most stubborn way possible. She had blushed profusely and yelled at him; acting like a brat but in a cute way kinda. In all honesty Jean had held back the urge so badly to smile; she had just looked so fucking adorable.

It wasn't till much later on during the trip that things started to get interesting; Erin would sneak off sometimes and meet Jean. They would sit on some rocks beside the lake and just talk; it was kind of nice. They talked about their dreams and family, about their ideal careers as well as their hobbies and interests. It was kind of nice and they learned unexpected things about each other.

After they became seniors in high school; Jean finally got the courage to approach Erin on what happened. He admitted he found her annoying but he didn't hate her; and stated she was just complicated. While she had a filthy mouth and was the most impulsive hothead he had ever seen; she was also very insecure and sensitive too but tried hard to hide it.

Erin had mixed feelings on his comment but agreed she felt the same way about him. He was very shocked when she actually said he had some redeeming qualities when his pride didn't get in the way. She also helped him appreciate the fact that his parents were still together; even if they were overly affectionate and annoying sometimes.

After this they became frenemies and hung out more often; they would sometimes go to the arcade after school and play video games. Later on they started studying together and then later on they got a part time job together at a coffee shop. During their time at work their feelings for each other developed; they worked well as a team and sometimes got competitive (In a playful way) and even hung out during breaks. At some point Jean asked Eren if she would go out with him.

Erin had obviously been shocked; never expecting this to happen or to hear it from someone like Jean. However for the first time ever; she wasn't mad at him when he said it. She had smiled cheekily and then pinched his nose saying "Took you long enough horse face".

And now 4 years to the day they were still a couple; Erin and himself both being 18 years old. However despite her being a couple of months older; she still acted very immature sometimes. They were both studying in college but had a part time job on the side; Jean was training to be a police officer and Erin was studying to be a computer technician. Considering she was above average when it came to intelligence and not lacking in intuition Jean didn't argue with her career choice.

However being in a relationship with Erin had its benefits as well as its downsides. But what relationships didn't? But the hard work made it worth it when things came out right.

As they got older Erin exuded sex appeal; her body filling out in all the best places. She had long luscious legs, healthy D cup breasts and nice curvy hips. Her eyes were still the same ethereal green colour and her dark brown hair was still as lovely. She took care of her skin moisturizing and exfoliating to keep her skin as healthy as possible.

She wasn't a great cook; but she had intuition and promising skill. If she kept training at it; she could become quite talented. However Erin being Erin she simply did nothing with it as she was so stubborn. The downsides also sometimes had their benefits too; Erin was still as stubborn as she had been back then. Only now when she got mad it was hard to take her seriously; as she looked so bloody cute when she was.

She still cried over her mother now; but had stopped having the night incidents all together. She still missed her terribly but she was glad to have Jean by her side to look after her; and give her the strength she needed. Their relationship wasn't easy; hell some people even questioned why they were together. But to each other they were the ideal couple; complete opposites but somehow they had shared traits.

No matter what situation came up ahead they had each other's backs; and while their arguments got heated they always made up. When they hurt each other they always came running after the other and showed both emotionally and physically how sorry they were.

They would cuddle so closely they would notice when the other left. They would kiss so hard sometimes it screamed "I need you" not just "I love you". The way their bodies melded together perfectly; they were quite literally made for each other.

Jean laughed to himself in amusement "what a ride it's been". Their whole journey to get where they were now had been more than bumpy; but they were happy and that was all that mattered.He eventually reached the door and rummaged in his pocket for his keys.

They now shared keys which they decorated with their own special key rings. The key that opened their apartment was a diamond handled key that stood out from the others. Other than that there was blue key-chain with silver wings on it that Erin chose and a sword key-chain. Then for him there was a green key-chain with a unicorn on the front; which for him resembled hope.

Jean opened the door slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. If Erin was asleep he wanted to keep it that way. He could just cuddle up next to her as she slept and feel the warmth of her body; fall asleep listening to her heart beat.

He removed his shoes and padded down the hallway quietly; all the lights were off meaning his first suggestion was correct. Erin was curled up in bed fast asleep lost in dreamland (thinking of him hopefully).

He hung up his jacket and dropped his bag so it made a quiet thump; luckily not loud enough to wake up Erin from her sweet dreams. As he entered the bedroom he began stripping and just dropped his clothes where they lay. When he was completely down to his boxers he climbed into bed with is sleeping girlfriend.

"our...late" Erin mumbled sleepily her face buried in her pillow. So she was awake after all.

"I know; I'm sorry" Jean apologized softly. They had planned to cuddle or have some fun when Jean got home; but instead he was late home again meaning nothing happened.

Erin opened her eyes sleepily and turned over to face him slowly; even with a messy bed head look she still looked cute. She was wearing a large baggy shirt which was unbuttoned marginally around the chest. "...missed you" Erin muttered quietly exhaustion evident in her voice. She then wrapped her right arm around him and allowed her legs to wind in his own.

Jean stifled a chuckle and buried his nose in her hair; that familiar smell that was Erin wafted up his nose. It made him feel safe and at home; he could finally relax. He wrapped his arm around her gently holding her close to him protectively. She was so soft and warm; like a human water bottle. Her hair tickled his skin but he didn't mind it; he loved her hair.

"Glad to be back" he yawned sleepily starting to relax. He could feel Erin's heartbeat against his own. It felt so warm and peaceful; soothing him into gentle slumber beside her.

Erin clung tighter to Jean; the bed had been cold and empty without him; she felt lonely and sad without him around. She could feel her heart lift when he came home; because she could sleep easier.

"Love you" she whispered quietly her eyes slowly closing shut. She was drifting back into her peaceful sleep next to the man she loved. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her and it soothed her back into slumber.

Jean smiled quietly his own hazel eyes closing slowly; he was finally home again after a long night of work "Love you Eren" he said sleepily closing his eyes. Sleep finally captured the young couple as they lay in bed together peacefully. Listening to each other's heartbeats they fell deeper into slumber; enjoying the feeling of being together.


	2. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin wants to go out and spend the day with Jean; but it takes some coaxing to get him out of bed  
> Sexual innuendo's and bedroom talk ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing XD

Jean came to sleepily; his brain was still fuzzy after the power sleep he did after coming home last night. After working such a long shift; he planned on taking it easy today. He breathed heavily a weary moan escaping his lips; his body was sore from all the rushing around he did on his shift. His arms ached from carrying heavy trays and he couldn't move.

"Morning Horse face; you sleep well?" Erin called from the kitchen. She was making coffee and rice omelettes. She had to go shopping later and planned on taking Jean so there were no fights about they did and didn't get.

"What time is it?" he groaned heavily; his body was yelling at him to go back to sleep but his mind was telling him get up. Fuck his boss Levi telling him to work extra hours; did he have no social life at all? Considering his shitty personality most likely not.

"8:30 now get up. I wanna do stuff today whether you like it or not" Erin called back sharply. She knew Jean would be off until Tuesday now and she planned on taking advantage of all 3 days. She knew how hard he worked and was grateful for it; but that didn't mean she didn't get lonely sometimes. She wanted to make the most of it before he was working again.

"And what if I say no?" Jean chided back sternly. He wanted take it easy today; by no means was he in the mood for going shopping and watching Erin try on multiple outfits. He would rather catch up on much needed sleep and watch TV; then he would go hang out with his and Erin's friends.

Big mistake; Erin padded quickly into the bedroom still dressed in her bed attire. She was wearing her giant beige shirt that reached her upper thighs. Her brown hair was tied up into a messy bun. If he wasn't so tired he would have been very aroused right now.

"Listen jackass; I have to get stuff from the store and I was gonna go for a walk later. So unless you want me to intentionally forget your favourite snacks; then get your ass out of bed!" Erin snapped angrily. Why was Jean always so difficult? Couldn't he just be easy and come along like a good boyfriend? She loved him; but man was he a pain in the ass sometimes.

Jean sighed heavily and sat up rubbing his eyes. God she was such a nag; why was that having a girlfriend sometimes felt like he was living with his mum?

Erin softened a bit as he sat up; his eyes were red and he looked tired still. However she wanted to spend time with him; even if it meant kicking his ass out of bed. "Come on sleepyhead; I made a fresh pot of coffee" she said playfully her tone less angry.

Jean perked up a little at hearing that; coffee sounded great right now. When she wasn't annoying him; Erin could be an angel when she wanted to be. Its just her temper tended to cloud that out.

_**In kitchen** _

Erin sat at the table quietly sipping her cup of milky coffee with her legs crossed under the table. She had made fried egg on toast for herself and rice omelette and black coffee for Jean. She watched Jean eat his food slowly and drink his beverage like it was a godsend. It was times like this she was glad she learned how to cook from her mum and adopted sister.

While she would never admit it; she loved watching Jean enjoy his meals. He made such a cute and satisfied expression when he was eating. It made her happy to see him enjoying the food she made.

Jean saw her staring and raised an eyebrow "What? I got rice on my face?" he asked curiously suspicion in his tone. It had become a habit that whenever he ate she always watched him.

Erin smiled fondly; she lowered her cup and shook her head "No; you just look really cute with your bed hair" she teased sweetly. It brought her so much satisfaction to see him enjoy what she made.

Jean blushed and clicked his teeth "Isn't it a bit early to be so mushy?" he muttered shyly. God what nonsense was she spouting so early in the morning?

Erin smirked her green eyes twinkling "You love it" she teased cheekily. She knew all the buttons to press to wind him up. He had always been like that; ever since day one.

Jean stiffened and continued eating; she knew all the buttons to press to wind him up. But two could play at that game. He knew by memory all her sweet spots and kinks that would get her hot and bothered. He finished his meal and got up to put his dishes in the sink. He then walked away quietly towards the doorway.

"That was fast; what you in such a rush for?" Erin asked casually. While she did want to get to the store; they could relax with breakfast at least. Why was he in such a hurry to leave?

Jean looked at her blankly "I smell like booze and sweat from my shift last night; I hate having stale odour on me" he explained casually. Unlike most males; Jean took pride in his appearance and hygiene. Nobody liked a guy who smelt gross and didn't look after himself sometimes.

Erin pouted "Can you at least wait 5 minutes?" she huffed crossly. She hoped they could take a shower together. She wanted to be able to hug him while they got ready for their day out.

Jean raised an eyebrow "Don't you wanna get to the store?" he questioned curiously. Had she been lying simply to get him out of bed? If so then that was cruel; he could have gotten an hours more worth of sleep.

Erin shifted in her seat awkwardly a hot flush colouring her cheeks. She looked away shyly "We can save water by showering together" she said defensively. Secretly she wanted a little fun in the bathroom before they went out today. I mean she hadn't seen him all week due to work. She had not only missed his affection but his touch; she was a woman after all.

Jean blinked quietly then he caught on; a cheeky smirk spread across his cheeks. God why couldn't she be honest and just come out and say it. "Yeah; better to save water than waste money" he said slyly.

Erin shot him a sharp glare "Don't push it Kirstein" she muttered crossly. While saving money was a good thing; he tended to push his luck. He just never took a telling; he always seemed to know best.

"Or what?" Jean replied a cheeky smile appearing on his face. She had a feeling she would tease the shit out of him in the shower; but he could do exactly the same but worse.

"I'll make you regret it; and we all know how cruel I can be" she replied sharply her green eyes shining with mischief.

"Wanna bet on it bed hair?" he retorted smugly. He could just leave her hanging and jack off himself; the female masturbation was much more complex after all.

"You doubting me shit face? I can leave you hanging without giving a rat's ass" Erin chuckled wickedly. The idea of leaving Jean with a hard on brought great amusement to her; but it also got her in the mood.

"Maybe; sometimes you can be all talk and no show" Jean grinned in amusement. There were times Erin would back out of stuff if she realized the consequence. Even some things could be overwhelming to the great Erin Yeager.

Erin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance; she sat up slowly and picked up her dishes and left them by the sink. She then turned to Jean "Name the stakes horse face" she said bluntly. On the rare occasion she and Jean would place a bet on how their sexual endeavors would turn out. If Jean would he got whatever he wanted; plus a sexual situation of his choice.

If Erin won she got whatever she wanted; and her sexual situation was to usually tie him up and do stuff in front of him. Even when he would beg to be let go she wouldn't; so he would end up climaxing in handcuffs.

Jean's eyes twinkled wickedly "If I win; then you have to spend 24 hours with a dildo in you until I take it out" he said deviously. It was something he had always wanted to try but never did; the thought of Erin going about with a dildo inside her was really fucking hot.

Erin blushed; such a thing sounded embarrassing but really hot at the same time. The idea of being found out and caught; god that sounded so fucking erotic. She coughed awkwardly "Sounds fair; but just don't go overboard so I pass out" she said firmly.

Jean chuckled "Can't promise anything" he teased. He liked to satisfy Erin; and seeing her passed out from such pleasure gave him gratification. And he knew that too much sensations would drive her utterly insane.

Erin pouted crossly "Ok but if I win; you have to take a vibrating strap on up the butt" she said bluntly a cheeky smirk appearing on her face afterwards. Back when they first started going out Jean told her he was Bi; one of the scariest things he had ever done. He half expected her to be creeped out or say mean things to him; instead she had just said "Ok" and that was it.

4 years down the line she  still didn't mind. They hadn't had a threesome mind you; but it certainly made sex interesting. However she had often asked if he missed being with a guy like that; not out of self consciousness but just pure curiosity. Having sex as a guy with someone of your own gender was something completely different to having sex with the opposite after all. 

Jean shuddered; it had been a while since he had fucked a guy. He had been with Erin for so long he just forgot what it felt like. I mean he still liked guys; but he was the loyal type and could never bring himself to cheat on her.

He shifted in his seat awkwardly "Only if you prep me first; If you just thrust it in it'll fucking hurt" he requested quietly. One time he had had sex with a guy who just shoved it in dry; he didn't care about Jean's needs just getting off. It had hurt so much and Jean had been in so much pain. Thankfully none of his other partners did such a thing; but it left a scar in his emotions and mentality.

He had later confessed this to Erin when they started dating; she had been seriously pissed and despite this happening years ago she was still mad. I mean they were in their early twenties now meaning this happened in high school. But she had been no less unhappy about knowing this happened to him. 

Erin's expression softened and she smiled gently "Jean; sex is about pleasure and pleasing your partner. I don't get any form of gratification if your pain isn't sensual or kinky" she said sweetly.While she and Jean had explored a lot of stuff while together; they by no means enjoyed hurting each other badly. If their partner said NO; or was uncomfortable they stopped. It was something they took pride in as a couple.

Jean looked relieved and relaxed a little "Ok; I guess we have a deal" he said contentedly. He was glad he ended up dating Erin; they were practically each others Yin and Yang; they may have fought but they completed each other so well.

Erin smirked and walked up to him "Guess we do..." she said pressing herself against his chest. He smelled like work but she didn't mind it; He also had a tad of natural male musk which she liked.

Jean breathed in sharply and Erin pressed herself against him; god women were so soft compared to men. It was the one thing they had over them; next to orgasms. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around her waist. Slowly he picked her up and held her close to him. When she realized what was going on Erin struggled but he held firm.

"Too late to back out now Shit stain" Jean said affectionately to which his girlfriend growled and pouted. God she was so cute when she was mad; but even more so when he was inside her. And that's exactly where he planned on being.


	3. Actions speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gets annoyed when Jean thinks too deeply into something

Jean and Erin held hands as they walked down the road together. They had split carrying the bags to be fair to each other. It also avoided arguments about who should be doing what and how unfair it was. No petty arguments about who was carrying too much or too little; instead they were both doing work.

Erin was stronger than most girls; but not as much as Mikasa who was a human god when it came to strength. But she could hold her own and had a higher stamina and endurance level than most women. However even she needed help sometimes; even if she wasn't able to admit it. 

They had gotten everything they needed involving a few snacks and popcorn for a movie night. It seemed a Netflixx and chill was in order given how they would be watching a movie anyway. Despite the fact that they had been together four years they still used terms most used in a blossoming relationship. 

"It's a beautiful day isn't it" Erin said warmly gazing up at the sky. Luckily today the weather had decided to be nice instead of crappy. It was a relief because the bags were made of paper and could split easily. However the sun was warm and gentle beaming down upon them. Fluffy clouds rolled by in a blue sky above them. The humidity wasn't too bad either; making it semi cool.

"Yeah it is" Jean agreed gently squeezing her hand fondly. It reached on forever and was never ending. It was unpredictable and changed so easily; just like their affections for each other. A giant blue mass above them that could change at any point without warning. 

"It was sunny that day too" Erin said gently reminiscing the day they met. They had been so naive back then compared to now. They had grown up so much both emotionally and physically; but they had definitely changed for the better.

Jean smiled fondly remembering that day they had sat by the lake and opened up to each other. The water had shimmered on the water's surface sparkling like a mirror. He stroked her fingers affectionately responding to their shared memory. Erin could be difficult sometimes; but he wouldn't change what they had for the world.

Erin peered at Jean's gentle face and smirked affectionately "Getting all mushy horseface?" she teased playfully. Not known by many unless they were close friends; but Jean was a hopeless romantic to the core. He loved spoiling her and cuddling her; they were of his favourite activities among others. 

Jean smiled cheekily at her "Back at ya shit stain" he responded mischievously. Unless you were a close friend; you wouldn't know they were just being affectionate. Random strangers would think they were arguing with each other.

Over time as they started dating they began to use the names they once insulted each other with into pet names and playful flirting. Only their close friends from school understood this but were still confused by it a little. However they had come to understand that was their way of showing affection towards one another. 

The pair gazed fondly into each other's eyes fondly; words of love unspoken between them. Nobody could understand their relationship; but that didn't matter because they did. Sure they argued more than most and they were both as stubborn as hell. But they were loyal as fuck and loved each other deeply. They were unbreakable as a couple and that would never change.

"What do you wanna watch later?" Erin asked curiously. Considering they would be having sex anyway; it wouldn't really matter much. As long as it wasn't the Kardashians or project runway; that stuff was banned in their house. Anyone who watched it was dead to them; that shit was cancer.

Jean hummed thoughtfully "Family guy? I mean we can put in on in the background and not notice it". It would be something to binge after and it would be for background purposes anyway. So it was a good choice in all honesty.

"Sounds about right" Erin agreed casually. They usually put on comedy in the background as it was fun to watch after they were done. One time they fell asleep curled up watching Friends on comedy central. Even after 20 odd years Friends was still hilarious; more so than most of the try hard stuff on TV nowadays. 

Jean chuckled to himself; it was rare Erin ever agreed with him on anything. Guess she didn't just enjoy insulting him; made a nice change compared to the array of both mean and affectionate insults. Not that he hated it but it was nice to agree on something for once. 

Erin looked at him suspiciously "Something funny Kirstein?" she retorted sharply. He better not be getting any funny ideas again; that wasn't gonna happen in public. She wasn't against public displays of affection but nothing weird or embarrassing mind you. She didn't want any ass grabbing or fondling in public. 

"Guess you can agree with me after all" he said smiling proudly. Being an Aries she was always butting heads and thinking her idea was best. But at least competing got interesting; especially if you added sex into the mix. However once in a blue moon she could agree with him. 

Erin clicked her teeth crossly "It won't matter considering we'll be a bit more distracted!" she snapped crossly. God why did he after over think everything? Why couldn't he just leave stuff be? What did it matter? It would only be on as background noise; not actually being watched for fucks sake!

Jean bit his lip stifling another laugh; god she was cute when she was mad. The way she always took the bait was god damn hilarious. "You didn't say no" he teased playfully. Even if she didn't admit it or tried to avoid the question he could read her like a book; and she hated that sometimes. 

Erin groaned crossly and released his hand storming ahead. How was it he always had to be a pain in the ass? However despite this she still loved him; even if he was an idiot. But why was it he enjoyed showing her up like that even though she hated being embarrassed?!

Jean watched her storm off in embarrassment still fighting back the urge to laugh. She may have been a tomboy; but she was cute as hell. "Love you too!" he called back playfully. He knew she loved him; even if he liked to wind her up immensely.

"SHUT IT HORSE FACE!" Erin yelled back in an embarrassed tone. He was showing her up in public and it was humiliating. She could already spot people staring and she hated it. She hated when people stared at her or when she got unwanted attention. 

Jean chuckled louder and followed his Tsundere girlfriend quietly. He knew to keep his distance for now; and besides he had the key. So she would have to return to him anyway; unless she could open doors by herself.

_**A short while later** _

Jean unpacked the groceries quietly while Erin lay on their bed quietly wrapped in their blanket. After his little teasing earlier she was still sulking at his cute affectionate gesture. He sighed heavily "Just how long are you gonna sulk?" he called curiously.

"Until I forget what happened" Erin retorted sulkily. People had been staring and everything; it was so awkward. Hell she had even caught a few people laughing and whispering; she had just about died. Arguing in public always made a scene and people flocked like birds to watch. 

"All this over the fact we agreed on a TV show for Netfflixx and sex?" Jean thought to himself in disbelief. Well at this rate it probably wasn't going to happen; given her bad mood.

He continued unpacking quietly annoyance and disappointment filling him. Things had been going so well earlier; now she was mad at him. Eventually he sighed heavily and gave in. He didn't want to continue being mad at her and he thought the argument was stupid.

Tonight was supposed to be cute and couple based; not moody and I hate you kind of mood. It was shitty and he had already dealt with a long weekend of hard work and long shifts. He stopped unpacking and wondered towards the bedroom quietly. He stopped at the doorway and looked in quietly.

Erin was curled up like a burrito in the blankets. She usually did this when sulking or upset; in all honesty he found it very cute. But then again everything tended to be cute unless she pissed him off.

Jean slowly approached the bed and lay beside her quietly. He then spooned the burrito cocoon quietly; he felt Erin curl up within it. "Love you" he said quietly in an affectionate voice. He knew the best thing he could do when she was like this was hug it out.

Erin grumbled quietly but her voice had softened. She was weak to Jean's comforting side and she knew he didn't want to fight. Eventually she rolled over inside the blanket to face him her face a pout. She stared at him crossly with her deep green eyes.

"You showed me up Kirstein; I didn't like it" she muttered shyly her cheeks flushing red. He knew she got embarrassed easily. So then why did he love to show her up so much? Only very few people knew how shy and awkward she could be about being shown up. 

Jean stifled a laugh fondly "Stop being so cute when mad then" he teased affectionately pinching her nose. He couldn't help but enjoy seeing her mad face because sometimes she was hard to take seriously. The way she flushed red, puffed her cheeks and pouted; it was too cute to handle. 

Erin clicked her teeth and pouted her cheeks flushing. He knew how to hit all the right spots to wind her up and it wasn't fair. One day she would be able to make him feel the way she had; then the odds would be even.

"You gonna stay in here much longer?" Jean questioned curiously his tone gentle. I mean he was looking forward to watching TV a little. That he had at least wanted to cuddle; even if it was brief. But having slow and passionate sex on a couch with her would have been even more amazing. 

Erin shifted then shook her head gently. He had apologized in his odd way and he had meant it. He just loved her so much and she knew it. He was a decent guy and hard to find; even if he pissed her off. He had a big heart that was just hidden under a layer of mischief and a slightly big ego. 

He smiled fondly and kissed her forehead "Good cos I was getting lonely" he said gently. He wanted to make the most of his three days off before he had to drag his ass back to work and Mr. Levi *shudder*. He wanted to enjoy his girlfriends company before he had to drag himself back to work. 

"Mushy git" she muttered crossly. He was a hopeless romantic to the core; but she didn't actually hate it. Truthfully she loved being spoiled by his love and never wanted him to give it to anyone else.

Jean smirked fondly at her his face close to hers "Only for you" he said gently his hazel eyes gentle. They lay together on the bed quietly. His arms wrapped around her blanket casing; her face close to his own gazing downwards shyly.

"Love you too..." she muttered quietly her face flushing red. God the things he made her say when he got his way.

Jean stroked her bangs gently "I know..." he said softly. She didn't always say it; but he knew that she did. In the way she kissed him, hugged him and the way she held him; and that was enough.


	4. YOU DID WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin decides to get Jean a little present to spice up their love life  
> Hilarity and fluff ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING XD

"Jean? Hey horse face where you at?!" Erin cried loudly as she entered the house closing the door behind her. It was day 2 of Jean's day off and she had gone out to buy some stuff. Like promised she had got the toy for whatever sexual endeavours they got up to in the future.

She had wanted to do this for a long time; he was always thinking of her but she never had the balls to do anything openly romantic for him. But now she had gone out and finally had the balls to do something really romantic for him.

Sure it wasn't the usual romantic gesture; no special trip, no chocolates, no flowers, no kinky clothing; nothing like that. Instead it was an odd token of love that only Jean would appreciate. A private joke on her side but also one with meaning that she had done so that he could be happy.

Jean when she went out had seemed a little fed up; when she asked, what was up he said it was nothing and he was just pent up. However their sex life was anything but boring so to hear that from him was a little surprising on her end of course.

Erin had said nothing but clicked what was up. Jean was obviously missing some form of pleasure or feeling in their sex life that she couldn't give to him. Because she was a woman Erin she couldn't exactly reach his prostate. She had tried fingering him once but failed as her fingers weren't long enough.

Though the sex they had was healthy and passionate; she was only able to satisfy him enough. He wasn't getting his ass pleased because of a slight fault in her genes. However, after doing some adult shopping she would now be able to spice up their life just a little bit more.

"I'm in the tub" he called back casually. Now that he had been soaking for a while he felt a lot better; physically and mentally. He had been worn out by work and his body had felt so heavy this morning. He wanted to spend time with Erin but she insisted he relax; after all he had been working late hours during intense shifts.

However, that didn't stop him from feeling like shit for not being able to spend time with her because his body was giving in on him. He felt like he hadn't been able to hold her in forever. Only yesterday had he left his job of late night shifts, aching feet, aching body and exhausting labour to see his lover.

He didn't hate his job but the times and hours he had to work were insane; his body felt like he had just gone through a full marathon. He ached all over and he was nothing short of fucking exhausted and he hated it. But he got good pay and his boss apart from being a moody shit was a decent enough guy.

Erin skipped to the bathroom cheerily a large smile stretching across her face. He was going to fucking love this; she couldn't wait to see his reaction. She doubted any other girlfriend would have the balls to do what she had done.

Sex was a two-way thing; both ends had to receive and she was willing to throw away her pride and shame to make sure Jean was happy. She had gotten a few stares and pervy looks until she opened her mouth and cursed at them.

She pushed open the bathroom door slowly revealing her massive grin and hiding the bag behind her back. She didn't want him to see before she wanted him to after all. This would make his reaction afterwards all the more sweeter for her to enjoy when he finally got to see it in all its glory.

Jean shifted at her grin; he knew something was up but she wasn't telling him. Whatever it was he didn't like the look on her face at all. That face had trouble written all over it. They had been together long enough that he knew when Erin was up to no good; but sometimes all he could do was go with the flow.

"Hey babe" Erin said playfully her green eyes filled with mischief. Without a doubt this was going to send him insane with happiness. However she would make sure to make it a memorable and pleasing experience.

"H…. hey babe…" Jean swallowed nervously. He tried peering behind her back to no avail "…What you got there?" he asked had gone shopping yesterday and got everything they needed unless this was a little shopping for her. Which in this case was understandable that he wasn't allowed to go with her.

However to what she had bought was a complete mystery and part of him was full of fear, full of dread and full of panic of just what she had bought. If he hadn't been allowed to go with her it was undoubtedly for him; but just what exactly had she bought that was making her grin so much?

Erin smiled trying to hide her desire to laugh "Close your eyes first" she teased cheekily. He would wait and see like a good boy. It would ruin it if he saw the present without any suspense.

Jean swallowed anxiously "Erin…. I don't…." he said apprehensively. He loved Erin but right now he had a bad feeling as to what she was up to. Why did he feel like this was going to end up like a horror movie? That he was going to be screaming and crying afterwards and she was going to be laughing manically at his inner pain.

"CLOSE THEM DAMN IT!" Erin snapped sharply. Why couldn't he just listen to her? She had done this for his sake! She wanted him to feel good all over! The least he could do was humour her a little.

Jean did as he was told; from dating Erin he knew not to test her; but he was still pretty scared as to what she was hiding. Erin was the type to buy stuff without consent sometimes which ended badly.

Erin chuckled and took the bag from behind her back; she then took out the strap on quietly and held it in her hand proudly. "Open up horse face" she said sweetly. It had a vibrating setting too so she could really drive him crazy. She had put a lot of thought and dedication into this with his pleasure in mind when doing so.

Jean opened his eyes and just about shat himself; there standing proud and unashamed was Erin holding a black strap on. He felt like the world just imploded on him and now he was in the aftermath. He was still trying to contemplate whether or not this was actually happening and he wasn't insane.

"ERIN! WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled in frustration. What the hell did she go and buy that for? Hell, when did she go and buy it? How long had she had it? What gave her the sudden rush to go and buy a strap on? She was pretty confident in her heterosexuality after all.

Erin smirked "You like it? I bought it today; it's just above average size. It even had vibrating settings" she said proudly showing him it up close. The woman at the store had highly recommended this one and she had very much agreed with her suggestion.

Jean put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes "Whoa wait a sec! Erin what the hell is going on?!" he retorted crossly. His head was spinning and nothing was making any sense at all. Just what...was she under the influence of something? This wasn't like her at all.

Why did she go and buy a sex toy? I mean he did satisfy her and she was not the type to lie; so why the hell did she go and buy a thing like that for? Could it be she had the sudden urge to see what it was like to be double penetrated?

Erin blinked casually then sighed heavily; she hadn't really explained this whole situation so of course Jean was not going to be happy. She leaned against the door frame holding the toy by the straps "I got if for you" she stated bluntly. She always had been the type to speak her mind even if others didn't agree.

Jean stared at her in awe and confusion; their sex life was fine so why the hell would she need to do such a thing. Then he recalled that conversation before the shower that time. God he never thought this would come up again; especially not under a serious note.

"Erin….is this about the shower? The dare we had?" he asked awkwardly. Pretty much it had been a draw so the whole bet was annulled and void. They both got off in that situation and had been very much pleased with the outcome; so why?

Erin smirked "You still remember that?" she snorted in amusement. They had both lost that so that whole thing was off; no toys for that one. However it had been fun to tease the crap out of each other before hand to get the other riled up like that.

Jean pouted crossly his face flushing red "Whatever…." he grumbled crossly. It was just a spontaneous thought and nothing else. However it had been fun and he would gladly do it again without the riling up next time. But the second time it would be more sensual and loving than just hot and heavy; doing that too often caused strain.

Erin sighed heavily and looked away "I'm sorry for teasing you; I just... you always spoil me Jean. You make sure I'm so fulfilled I pass out" she explained gently. He had always made sure to be thorough; treating her body like a sexual map of all her pleasure zones.

Jean would love her all over; from her hair, to her forehead, to her cheeks, her ears, her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her back, her chest, her stomach, her fingers, her waist, her legs and of course her womanhood.

But while Erin showed Jean she loved him in every way she could he always insisted on her letting him be the one to do everything. While he admitted, he loved seeing her reaction; Erin always noticed how he seemed a little dissatisfied.

While Erin would drain him, dry and leave him pleased and unable to forget the throws of their passions; he would still have a slight ache in his core from not being able to lose it completely.

Jean was completely stunned; did Erin really feel that bad that she didn't have a dick? That she wasn't able to reach his prostate that would cause him to shake and curl his toes. "Erin..." he said in shock. She had never shown any worry of his sexuality before; yet here she was looking a little insecure with herself.

Erin smiled "Jean I'm your girlfriend. You being 100 percent loved is part of my agenda. I've never really used this form of thing and I don't know if I'l hit it dead on the first time. But you've always taken care of me; so, let me do the same for you" she said shyly.

She had even bought lube so it would go in easier; an extra-large bottle after all. She knew it would hurt a little for him since it had been a while but she would be nothing but gentle. She knew just how fragile that place was for Jean and she would never dream of hurting him while having sex.

She wanted Jean to feel as much pleasure as she did; even in his prostate. I mean he was bi so he was used to having different kinds of sex with different pleasure zones, right? So why couldn't she try and see if she could rile him up in his special little area too?

Jean snorted and leaned back in the tub laughing; only Erin would go this far for him. He really didn't know what to say or how to convey what he was feeling right now. He was anything but mad; but he was certainly feeling something unspeakable.

Erin blinked curiously "What? Are you mad?". I mean it had been a little pricey but it was worth it; she could just work harder at her part time job to pay this off. But one thing she did know was she was never going to regret this decision.

Jean shook his head "No babe…. I'm not mad" he coughed wiping his eyes. She never failed to surprise him; but that was what he loved about her. He leaned up to look at her his eyes still red from laughing "Come here" he said gently. God, he loved her so much.

Erin smiled and walked up to him. He wrapped his wet arms around her but she didn't mind; it would dry off easily enough. "You're crazy you know that; any other girl would have been red as a tomato doing this" he teased fondly.

Erin huffed "Please; I'm no ordinary girl. Like I give a shit about such a thing" she retorted bluntly. I mean everyone used them, didn't they? Sexuality was fluid and deserved to be explored and pondered; some things were for others some were not.

Jean smiled into her body; she smelled like fresh air and she was hot from running "I know; it's why I love you" he said fondly. She was wild, unpredictable, stubborn and big hearted but complex; which in turn made an amazing woman.

Erin smiled and hugged him back; she was kind of relieved he wasn't mad. She would have been really scared if he had gotten upset at her. She would have felt like an idiot and then cried about it like an idiot until he calmed her down.

Jean looked up at her still hugging her from the bathtub "So how did much it cost?" he asked curiously. He was willing to bet it was pricey. But part of him hoped it wouldn't be too much; though that was highly unlikely.

Erin smirked "Almost thirty euro" she said cheekily. Buying stuff in their country was so fucking pricey; but so, worth it. For all the settings and workings this thing had; the money it cost was worth every penny.

Jean snorted "You spent nearly thirty euros on a sex toy for your boyfriend?" he teased. How did she even afford it with her job? Like him she was a waitress but on a zero-hour contract. Her job was stressful and exhausting but she loved it and she had a decent payroll.

Erin placed a finger on his lips "My very handsome French bisexual boyfriend who should just shut up and say thank you" she corrected him. She wasn't going to take it back so in the end it would still get used but when he was comfortable enough to.

Jean stifled a laugh "Thank you my very stubborn but sexy German girlfriend who was insane enough to buy this" he teased. He could only imagine her getting as aroused as he did when she prepped herself in front of him; would be interesting to have the tables turned for once.

Erin smiled "That's better" she said playfully. For him she would do anything; even put herself in an embarrassing situation to buy him an unusual gift. But seeing him beneath her crying out as she hit that special spot; would be worth it.

Jean smiled and leaned back looking up at her "Je T'aime; Mon imbécile fou mais belle" he said fondly. Every day was an adventure with her; some more surprising or unexpected than others; but he didn't regret a second of it.

Erin grinned "Ich liebe auch dich baby" she cooed back. He loved her for this even if he didn't admit it; just because she was crazy enough to do it. But that was why they were perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for French and German
> 
> Mon imbecile fou mais belle-My crazy but beautiful idiot
> 
> Je t'aime-I love you
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch baby-I love you too baby


	5. Missed warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren watch each other sleep before cuddling once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playful banter and fluff

Jean lay in bed quietly gazing at Erin's peaceful face as she slept. She was currently laid beside him curled up and lost to sleep. It was amazing how cute she could look compared to her usual moody self. You'd never think she was the same person in these brief moments.

Her soft yet rosy cheeks, her creamy skin, her stunning hidden green eyes, her soft dark brown hair tickling her cheeks and her long eyelashes. For all she had a potty mouth he truly had the most beautiful girlfriend he could ever ask for. Just looking at her made his heart jump into his throat.

God knows, Erin drove him up the wall half the time. She was loud, moody, spontaneous and quick to anger; but she was also caring, protective and playful; if not somewhat damaged. I mean after losing her mother in such a tragic and traumatic way.

Who the hell wouldn't have issues after experiencing something so awful at such a young age? Upon learning what she had endured, back when she told him as teens. He could understand her anger and attitude; anyone would be fucked up after such a thing.

But he loved Erin he really did; even with all her issues and all her irks and annoying traits. Though he never would have seen this happening when they were teenagers (he would have downright denied such a thing). But now as adults he was really happy by her side.

Though she teased him a little about liking guys by buying that sex toy; Erin had accepted him completely. They knew each other too well and would never dream of hurting the other. Just the very idea of Erin crying for whatever reason because of him made him feel sick to his stomach.

Because deep down despite their attitudes, cocky personality and anger. They were deeply emotional and complicated people. Two idiots in love as their friends appropriately named them. Though they fought about stupid shit and loved to rile each other up; they truly did care about each other.

The last time someone tried to mock or torment Jean she had broken the guys nose and just about beaten him to death. He had been forced to drag her out of the bar still kicking. He was surprised he hadn't taken any injuries himself out of the sheer force it took to hold her back.

Luckily the bar tender had completely understood and hadn't banned them from the bar. But he had asked that Erin would take her fights elsewhere so that other regulars could have some peace and quiet for once. She was pretty much infamous for her temper and ability to pick fights.

Eventually he had been able to calm her down from her rage though it had taken some time. When Erin was seriously mad there was no reasoning with her and you could only let it brew over. Though people would suggest calming her it would only make it worse; so it was best to just leave her be.

She had been that way since she was a kid and a teenager; even her childhood friends Mikasa and Armin could vouch for this. Of all of the people in their class; Erin had been by far the moodiest and the one with the worst temper. Many times had it gotten her into trouble at school.

While Mikasa herself had a less than pleasant temper; Erin wasn't labelled a bitch for no reason. But over time Jean had gotten used to it and sometimes found it rather cute. She even got annoyed at him when he smiled at her being moody; not because she was angry but because she was embarrassed about it.

Once she was in a calmer state of mind; he had then asked her if she was feeling better. Erin had hesitated but nodded but asked if he was ok, Jean had said yes; but asked if her fist hurt. However he was touched that she was so worried about his emotional state after a drunken asshole had confronted him about his sexuality.

He was more than used to people giving him shit for being bisexual by now. When he was a teenager he had lashed out more asking them why it was such a problem to them. But as he got older he stopped giving them a reaction to their endless and predictable questions.

He knew who he was and that he was attracted to both genders. He didn't need to prove himself to anyone and he didn't owe them any explanation as it was simple to understand. He was actually kind of amazed despite explaining it many times it still didn't sink into anyone's mind whatsoever.

Jean liked boys and girls equally; he liked having sex with both equally. He didn't need to choose and he didn't need to prove his attraction to either. If people didn't like it then they could go suck it. This was the way he was and he wasn't going to change.

Erin had allowed him to caress her sore hand gently despite it throbbing from the impact of the guy's face; it had been a bit red but not broken. In answer to his question she had said "Kind of" and she really hadn't been lying. She wasn't raging and she wasn't overly happy; she was in-between.

She was more than used to picking up battle wounds from past fights. God knows she and Jean had inflicted more than their fair share on each other back in their teens. Nowadays the only wounds they seemed to get was in the bedroom from being too rough with each other.

She didn't know why people were more lenient towards bisexual women than bisexual men. Maybe the appeal of slight lesbian action but that was it; but that wasn't good enough. Bisexuality wasn't limited to gender when it came to the individual; both men and women were capable of liking both genders.

But she would not tolerate people speaking to her boyfriend like shit. So, what if he liked guys; it didn't mean he wasn't capable of being a monogamist. She fucking hated the rumours and stereotypes. Why weren't people smart enough to figure it out already?

Why couldn't love just be love? Why did people have to assume anything about anyone who was LGBT? Why couldn't she and her bisexual boyfriend go anywhere without being given shit? They couldn't go anywhere without him being asked questions whatsoever.

Later they had gone home and cuddled a lot on their bed. Jean had thanked her for what she had done but asked that she not hurt herself again. She had promised him that she wouldn't and he knew she meant it; she wasn't the type to break promises to anyone.

Though Erin had sulked about it and cuddled him a lot; she was a woman of her word. When someone really pleaded with her not to do something she listened to them because she knew it would upset them otherwise and Jean was no exception in this case.

Erin really wasn't like other girls they had gone to school with. He knew all guys said that when they were in love but Erin really wasn't. She wasn't quite and docile or obedient, she was so much more wild and impulsive; never letting anyone change her.

She stayed the same no matter what anyone tried to do to change her. But he loved that; because it only made him love her more than he already did. Erin knew exactly who she was and was never afraid to show it; always making an impression on her friends and people she met.

He reached out with his hand to softly stroke her cheek enjoying the feeling against his fingers. He had no idea why women were so soft but it was a sensation he would never get tired of. Running his fingers over every inch of her skin as if she was made of the most fragile of any piece of art ever made.

He would never get tired of touching Erin; be it sexually or affectionately. He could never get enough of her and he couldn't imagine being as happy with anyone as he was her. She always kept him on his toes constantly unpredictable; so, full of never-ending surprises.

But he kind of loved that; because it was like every day was an adventure. He never knew what he was going to get with her. It was like playing a game you would never win but didn't care; because the outcome was always different.

She could be a moody bitch who pissed him off to the point he wanted to tear his hair out. She could be moody and affectionate; in the cutest possible way. Or she could just be needy and moody; which was his personal favourite.

Erin moaned softly at the sensation of his fingers caressing her cheek as she slept. All she felt as a soft tingle and it wasn't annoying just ticklish. Wondering where the odd sensation was coming from but didn't bat his hand away to stop him from doing so.

Her eyes scrunched a little and she curled up tighter in a ball but didn't wake up. Erin had always been a deep sleeper and wasn't easily woken by anything or anyone. However, she could easily wake up on her own which often confused him.

Jean felt himself smile a little as Erin moaned like that in her sleep. While he would be lying if he said it didn't sound a little sexy; it was by far still adorable. His own personal secret about her. Seeing her make such faces and sounds as she was lost to sweet dreams.

Though she wasn't aware of it right now. Erin did the cutest things when she was asleep. Her soft moans of peacefulness, her bed hair sticking to her face, the rise and fall of her chest and her expression as she slept.

Seeing her like this only made him fall in love with her all over again. 4 years into their relationship and seeing her sleeping so peacefully made his heart race all over again. Knowing she was his and this wasn't a dream or that she would vanish when he went to sleep.

He could feel the affection, adoration and love he felt for her growing stronger. The primal side of him making itself known in his desire to protect her and remain beside her. Not wanting to leave her side unless temporary; being apart from her for longer than that felt too lonely.

Though back when they were younger he had been obsessed with her sister Mikasa; now Jean couldn't imagine being with anyone but Erin. It was funny how the heart could change like that. Going from being so in love with someone else to realizing the one you loved was the person you would least expect.

It was funny how nobody ever saw this sort of thing coming for themselves. But love was funny like that; you couldn't control it any more than you could control the wind or the tide; love did as it wanted and you were just along for the ride.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Erin gently; being careful not to wake her. He moved closer to her body gently and held her protectively against himself. His nose burying itself slightly in her chocolate brown locks. His body perfectly molded into hers; their bodies creating a warped sort of heart as they laid beside one another.

"Love you shithead" he muttered sleepily his tone affectionate. He gazed at her for as long as possible before he felt himself grow weary from exhaustion. He then closed his eyes quietly as he lost himself to the sweet surrender of sleep.

_**Around early morning** _

Erin opened her eyes sleepily as she was forced from her peaceful sleep. Her body reminding her of nature's call meaning she _had_ to get up. God it was annoying how the body chose to remind you of bathroom needs at the worst of moments every now and again.

It was still very fucking early. The world was still asleep and the morning chorus hadn't even started. Nobody else in the world was awake unless you counted night shift staff at a drive thru, police station or hospital. She usually wouldn't be awake at this time but like she said before, nature calls.

As she became more aware of her surroundings and her sight became less blurry she realized she was being held tightly. She looked up and realized Jean had spooned her in his sleep without her realizing. His warm breath on her forehead blowing her fringe gently.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he took a breath inwards and out. His heart beating against her face as she was pressed close to him like this; reminding her that he was still here. Strong, constant and fast; a healthy heartbeat to match his passionate heart.

Erin hummed fondly and smiled in amusement at their position; he was such a romantic dork but she loved him. Many times, had she woken up with Jean holding her like this. His arms wound around her in an inescapable position so she wouldn't be able to get away from him in a hurry.

His embrace reminding her she was safe and wanted. That he wasn't going anywhere and he would never leave her. That she could rely on him to stay and never regret the choice he made. His hugs always made her feel secure and chased away her worries, doubts and fears instantly.

She then smirked and pinched his nose fondly. He winced but didn't wake up; once he was out cold Jean could sleep through anything. It was the reason he slept in so much. Though she often god moody at him when she made plans; she loved indulging in watching him sleep like this.

"I need to pee jackass" she whispered quietly trying not to laugh. She then carefully removed his arm from her body and managed to wriggle out of his embrace and towards the edge of then bed. Though it hadn't been easy due to his firm grip on her waist.

Before escaping to the sanctuary of the bathroom to relieve her urges; she then took a quick gaze at her sleeping lover. His undercut now messy and his bed shirt riding up to reveal his forming abs; puberty was indeed doing its job well on Jean it the looks department.

Though she hadn't appreciated it much when they were younger; Jean was a really handsome guy. With his ash brown hair and hazel brown eyes; the fact that he was part French was an even bigger bonus. But then again he was even happier to be dating a German girl.

Jean may have been a big dork; but he was her big French dork. His ability to seduce her with his words, charm and adorkable asshole nature was more than she could ever ask for. Though they fought now and again; she truly did love him and all his odd quirks.

She then headed to the bathroom before she made a mess of her pajama's. God knows how much longer she could hold it standing around; she shouldn't have chugged all that water before bed. She certainly wouldn't be doing that again; hell no.

_ **After** _

Jean woke to find the bed still warm but empty. He couldn't feel Erin beside him and he hadn't even been aware she had struggled out of his embrace. She was getting better at sneaking out of bed nowadays. He would have to put a tag on her or something so he knew where she was due to the silence.

Eventually he heard a toilet flush, the taps turn on and off and the bathroom door open. He then heard Erin sniff and yawn sleepily before closing the door again. Unbeknownst to other people Erin could be quite the slob behind closed doors but would completely deny it in front of other people.

She then padded sleepily back to the bedroom scratching her head and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She now felt relieved but was eager to return to the warmth of her bed. Now that she was no longer cuddles up with Jean she had realized how chilly it was; without body temperature you really noticed the difference.

As she reached the bedroom she was welcomed with a sleepy looking but pouty Jean lying in bed. Making it obvious he wasn't happy that she had slipped out of bed without him knowing. He could be such a big baby sometimes that she couldn't help but want to burst out laughing.

She smirked at his expression "Who knew you were capable of acting like such a big kid Kirstein" she teased playfully. He was such an idiot; but he was her idiot. Nobody else could make her smile over so many stupid things; Jean truly was the person she was supposed to be with.

"Just shut up and get into bed already" Jean retorted sharply. He missed having her beside him damn it. It was cold in bed without her. But he was not about to admit he had been lonely in the brief period she was gone; especially when he was half asleep.

Erin snorted and padded over to the bed and climbed into the sheets with him. She hummed pleasantly as she once again became comfortable next to him. In response he wound his arm back around her into the original position it had been before she left.

"Night horse face" she said sleepily. Even after all these years she still called him that. But instead of out of being cruel; she said it out of affection. Her words no longer carrying the venom that it once had back when they were teenagers.

"Sweet dreams shit-stain" Jean replied sleepily a hint of amusement in his tone. Yep, he still loved her; no doubt about it.


End file.
